The following generally relates to a power tool for striking a fastening piece into a workpiece and, more specifically, to a nail-feeding mechanism which can feed a fastening piece to a striking position of the power tool.
Currently, fastening pieces, such as nails and the like, used in connection with power tools, such as electric nailers, are unpacked. Thus, once a nail is struck into the workpiece, the users must take some time to place another nail at the striking position before a next striking operation. Such an operation has low efficiency.
An existing gas nailer discloses an automatic nail-feeding system. The automatic nail-feeding system comprises a housing and a front end assembly movably connected to the housing. The front end assembly is provided with a passage through which a striking rod and a nail to be struck can pass. The front end assembly further comprises an automatic nail-feeding assembly which can feed the next nail to be struck to the passage once a striking operation for one nail is finished. The nails to be struck are stored in a nail-storing element in advance. However, such an existing nail-storing element is designed for a professional user and, as a result, has a volume which is large and not compact. It is impossible for users to fill unpacked nails into this nail-storing element in advance and, as a result, they have to use packed nails which need to be bought in bulk, and the cost is then high. Hence, such a device is not practical for common do it yourself (DIY) users.